


Eighteen

by phoenicia1533



Series: The Wonders of being a Reader [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Levi Ackerman didn't expect he'd fancy his new History teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

Fuck this shit.

Levi Ackerman is on his last period for the day. He’s getting pissier than usual. Why? Because it’s the last period and their new History teacher is fucking late.

“Fuck this shit,” he mumbled.  
“What did you say, Grumpy-pants?” One of his friends, Hanji Zoe, asked.  
“Let’s just say I’m going to kill our new History fucking teacher when he or she arrives,” he answered.  
“Why?”  
“Figure it out. I don’t want to talk. I just wanna kill him or her.”  
“Oh, shush, darling. He or she’s gonna walk in any se—”

Their classroom door opens.

It’s Mr. Zackley, their principal. Joy.

“So, class. I apologize for being late. You see, your dear new History instructor and I have been talking and we didn’t notice the time,” he explained.  
“Yeah, whatever. You’re still fucking late and you’re wasting my time,” Levi mumbled under his breath.  
“We now proceed. Miss, you may come inside.”

A not-so-tall woman comes inside the classroom, dressing like an office woman, with a blouse and skirt, but her black hair’s tied in a suddenly-wrapped bun. She looks like she didn’t prepare for her first day. But holy hell, she looks smoking hot.

“Fuck,” Levi uncontrollably commented.  
“Levi, shush!” Erwin Smith, another friend of Levi’s, screeched.  
“Wha—”  
“Mr. Ackerman, is it?” The History teacher asked.  
“No.”  
“What the—Could you please just finish what you were saying, sir? I’d like to get hands-on with this class as soon as you would let me,” she turned to Zackley.  
“I’m actually finished, miss.”  
“I see.”  
“Class, behave,” Zackley warned.

All of them just looked back.

At the sound of the door closing, the new teacher moved towards the front of now-her table. And sat on it, crossing her legs.

Holy fuck, she has long, beautiful legs. Levi sees Jean, Eren, and Reiner’s eyes widen. Fucking perverts.

“So, Mr. Ackerman, you were saying?”  
“I wasn’t saying anything,” Levi replied.  
“And yet here you are, answering to ‘Mr. Ackerman’. Don’t take me for an idiot, Levi Ackerman.”

Holy shit.

Levi got burnt.

In front of the whole fucking class.

He just stared.

“So, from this moment on, until this school decides to release me, I will be your History instructor,” she continued. “And I will not tolerate douchebaggery here. I want you to learn with me. That’s what teacher-student relations are about. Learning together. If, there are people here that don’t want to learn with me and the rest of the class, you may step the fuck out. I don’t give a shit. Who’s not gonna fucking graduate, anyway?”

Some people were astonished at her cussing. Levi stayed unfazed. Looks like this is going to be one hell of a year, he thought.

“So, let’s proceed with class.”

History class finished as early as Levi expected. He was packing his bags when—

“Levi.”

He looked up.

“What do you want?”  
“I want you to remain on your seat. I want you to talk with me.” What the fuck. Is this allowed?  
“Alright,” he turned to Erwin and Hanji. “You go on.”  
“Alright,” the two replied.

As his eyes followed his friends as they stepped out, he noticed a snickering Eren Jaeger. Fucking brat.

“Well?”

She sat down. On his desk. Her breasts was so close to his face. They weren’t big but… Holy hell, they’re perky.

“Stop staring at my chest, Mr. Ackerman. They won’t talk.”

He averted his eyes to meet his teacher’s.

“Good boy. So, I wanted to ask. Are you really like this?”  
“Like what?”  
“A dick.”  
“I got one of those. Perhaps you’d like to meet him,” he shot back.  
“No, thanks. Not now, anyway, while you’re still a minor.”

He just stared.

Was his new History teacher implying she likes him?

“Anyway, if this is how you really are, fine. Just study. As I said, learn with me. Okay, you may go. Class starts early tomorrow.”

He just nodded.

Looks like he’s gonna spend the rest of the day thinking about how bad-ass his new History teacher is… While he’s trying to find photos of her.

Looks like Levi can’t wait to be eighteen.


End file.
